What then may come
by AMAPADME
Summary: AU 2007 Movie verse. 10 years later. Danielle must live without her parents, Sam and Mikaela, but can the Autobots base truly be the best place for her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Transformers story. This is also the first thing I have written since my mother died 4 and a half months ago so if it is possible please be kind. I am not adverse to helful comments just please no nasty ones. I have had this floating around in my head for about 2 weeks now and just today got the courage to actually write it out. My head has been too mess up lately to make the words come out right and even when I forced myself to sit and write today I have found myself using the backspace way too much. I hope this does not suck. Please review. **

**Warnings: Death (gee I wonder why)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers (though God wouldn't it be great). I am just asking them to come play with me.**

* * *

**Info:** This takes place 10 years after the movie. Sam and Mikaela are now 27 and they have a daughter named Danielle who is 5. I used Danielle as shout out to anyone who knows that Spike Witwicky had a son named Daniel. Since Spike was changed to Sam and Carly was changed to Mikaela, I changed Daniel to girl and called her Danielle, of course. Sam went to college to for Computer knowledge and also went into the Military only as a soldier who fights with the Autobots. This happened with the help of Defence Secretary John Keller. Mikaela became an Assistant to Ratchet and was totally trained by him, but he did require her take a course in nursing so she also knew how to help the humans who would get hurt while working with them. She became very good at her work and could do some things with her eyes closed which came in handy when she had to try fixing wires that were wrapped around other things. Danielle is not in school and she is mostly taken care of by Bumblebee though sometimes Sunny or Sides gets babysitting duty and that is never fun... FOR THEM. Anyway I think that is all Iwanted to say so now to the story. (Jeez I probably bored you already)

* * *

Sam drove the car lazily along the freeway. He had such a good time with his family over the past 4 weeks. No war, no training, no mind numbing computer work to kill all his brain cells. It was just pure uncomplicated fun with Mikaela and Danielle. Disneyland had been the just the ticket needed to get his mind cleared and focused on his family again. The only thing he felt bad about was leaving behind Bumblebee. Bee had not liked it one bit either and he had let Sam know it, loudly in fact. Sam felt bad but he knew after that last battle they had lived through that it was necessary for all of them to just be a family for once. Optimus had been more than happy to give them the whole month off. He had seen how stressed Sam and Michaela were getting with each other as well as everyone around them even Bumblebee. He hadn't realized it was 2 years since they were away from the base. Optimus did make them take along a communicator though just in case. It had stayed in the car mostly though and was never used.

"Well back to normal life tomorrow. Are you ready?" Sam asked Michaela as he grabbed her hand and kissed it affectionately.

Michaela smiled at him and laughed. "Ready? Do you mean am I ready to face Ratchet as he complains about how overworked he was while I was gone, or do you mean am I ready for the 'welcome back' I am sure to get from Sideswipe or Sunstreaker or both? She says the last word with a shutter as she imagines what those 2 have rigged up this time. Last time it resulted in her having red hands for week. Sam laughed as he thought on that one.

"Well at least you don't have to go train with them. I don't know which is worse the pranks or the training session with them. Every time I think maybe I can get the upper hand on either of them they tag team me and I come home with paint all through my clothes and even to the skin." (training sessions with paintball guns and cannons is what I am imagining here)

Michaela had to laugh at that one because the last training session had been right before the new Defense Secretary had come to the base and Sam had to meet him with blue hair. Sam laughed too but at the time he was NOT laughing. It is hard to be taken seriously with blue hair.

Danielle chose that time to wake up. She was rubbing he big brown eyes when she asked, "How long Daddy till we see Bee?"

"Not long sweetie just about 1 hour."

"How long is that?"

"Well just about 1 time of watching CINDERELLA."

"Good because I miss him. Can I watch CINDERELLA?"

Michaela rolled her eyes and gave Sam a "did you have to say that movie" look. Sam thought of a good diversion tactic for the movie though. "Danielle would you like to talk to Bee and let him where we are?"

This brought an excited squeal from the back seat. Sam pulled the communicator from the glove box and punched in Bumblebee's code. He handed it back to Danielle.

Bumblebee was sitting in the Rec room with Sunstreaker and Sideswipe having energon when his communicator chirped. He groaned expecting it to be Prowl or Ratchet wanting who-knows-what this time. Sunny laughed at him.

"Bumblebee here." he said half groaning, and he was met by a high-pitched squeal of "BEE!!" from one small very happy little girl.

"Dani," Bee said almost as excitedly. "How were you vacation?"

"Great! I got meet Cinderella! And I got to have breakfast with her. Daddy and mommy took me on all the rides and I got to see the big whales at the sea place. I think one was as tall as you. We went to the beach, and I built a sand castle with mommy and buried daddy while he slept. He jumped up like a monster and chased me all over the beach. I got to sleep in a wobbly bed when we were at the beach and I stayed up all night one night watching TV between mommy and Daddy only daddy fell asleep and he snored." Dani giggled at that. But she kept going. "You know what though, I miss you lots."

"I miss you too, Dani." Bee said marveling at how much she could say without seeming to take a breath.

"Daddy says we are only an hour away. That means one Cinderella so it is not that long until I can see you again."

Two things happened right then which Bumblebee heard over the com. First Michaela screamed, "Sam watch out!!" at the same second a resounding boom of a laser cannon was heard just missing the van. Bee knew it missed the van because heard Sam yell, "Oh Shit! Its Starscream!"

Bumblebee jumped up and ran out of the Rec room like lightning had hit him in the aft. Sideswipe hollered after him to wait for them, but Bumblebee could not. Sunny commed Prowl on what they heard as both ran after Bumblebee. Prowl and Optimus were heard not far behind. Bumblebee never slowed down. The link between him and Sam's car went dead after the second laser cannon was heard and Bumblebee went into battle mode. He could not think about what that meant at the time. He only wanted to get to their location and beat the slag out of Starscream. He sped over the roads cursing when he had to slow but never going under 100mph. The twins were right on his bumper. They arrived at the car in only 20 minutes but it was still too late. Bumblebee screeched to a semi halt before transforming causing some gears to grind harder than they should have but Bumblebee never noticed that pain. He fell to his knees screaming at the wreckage that filled his sight.

The car was nothing but a blackened shell. Sam lay beside it the gaping hole in his chest telling it all. Mikaela lay further away with the same hole in her chest. Dani ….. Wait where was Dani? Bumblebee snapped out of his stupor and started hollering for Dani. He got no response. He screamed again. Nothing. He turned in defeat to where Optimus and Prowl were now standing. He could not stop it this time. He fell against Optimus and tears that fell literally felt like they were being wrenched from his spark casing. Optimus had to grip him hard to keep him from falling to the ground. His own eyes filling up with tears as he felt the sobs rip through Bumblebee's body.

Sunstreaker was angry and he could not stand still. Instead of collapsing in pile of tears he raged at the world for this…this mess of life. He stormed off yelling his anger at the sky. After he started back toward the…..the Primus awful mess something in the tall grass caught his eye. He never would have seen her if the wind had not wafted a corner of sundress up that Dani was wearing. He bent down and gingerly picked up the little girl. He scanned her and discovered she was still alive but she had a nasty gash on her left side.

"BEE!!" he yelled, "I have her and she is still alive!" Sunstreaker's thrill at finding her was nothing compared to what happened to Bee. He sprang from Optimus' arms in less than a nanosecond he was at Sunstreaker's side. "Dani, oh Dani," he crooned through his tears, "We need to get you home." "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe take Dani and Bumblebee back to base. Prowl and I will stay and clean up here." Optimus gave the command and Bumblebee handed Dani back to Sunstreaker before he transformed. Sunstreaker carefully laid Dani in the backseat. Then he and Sideswipe transformed and the three drove off. Sides and Sunny were flanking Bee on both sides as he raced home.

Dani never woke up the whole drive back to base and Sunstreaker radioed to Ratchet to get the med bay ready for Dani. They reached the base and Ratchet was waiting outside with Ironhide. Both were in their holo forms with a stretcher ready to transport her to the infirmary. They got her out carefully and rushed her back to the bed that had been made ready for her. Ratchet immediately went to work. He yelled at Bee to get out when he came bursting through the door. Bee would not leave until Ironhide physically pushed him out into the waiting area.

Bumblebee paced the waiting area. Sitting was too hard right now. Sunny and Sides both tried to get him to calm down but Bumblebee would have none of it. Finally he had to sit because he could hardly hold himself up. Then the world seemed to rip apart at the seams for him because he stopped. He put his head in his hands and groaned out his hurt. "Sam, Mikaela, why?" was all he could say.

Prime and Prowl returned with the bodies and put them in the part of the Med Bay that was reserved for the dead. Optimus came out and sat beside Bumblebee laying a comforting hand on his back, but Bumblebee never seemed to notice. They just sat waiting for word from Ratchet.

When he came out he sighed, "Dani has a concussion and the nasty cut up her side I stitched up. It took 25 stitches. The way the cut looks it happened when someone, presumably Mikaela, hastily got her out of her seat or out of the car. I had to monitor her brain waves to see what damage the concussion may have had on her but I think once she wakes up there should be no permanent damage. I will stay with her so everyone should go recharge. Yes, Bee even you. I promise if she wakes I will call you."

"Call for him in my quarters, Ratchet. I will make sure he recharges." Optimus said. Bee looked at him questioningly. "Yes you will come with me because you will be no good to Dani if you don't recharge. I will adjust your schedule so you don't have to be on duty for a while. So lets go."Bumblebee did not protest he knew better than to try to argue with Optimus.

When they got to his room Optimus offered Bumblebee his berth while he took the sofa that was at the other end of the room. Bumblebee sat on the edge of the berth and just stared at his hands. They were the same hands he always had yet somehow they looked like failure to him. He clenched them and released them he wrung them together but it did not help they had been useless to him this time. They could not make Sam or Mikaela come back and they could make Dani better. He punched one hand into the other and growl ripped from his vocal processors like a lion's roar rips from deep in its chest.

Prime sat beside him and took Bee's small hand in his big ones. "There is nothing you could have done."

"Yes!" he spat out vehemently, "I could have saved them if I had been there. I would have known Starscream was there before he hit."

"Bee if had been there then you would be gone too. You are a great warrior but Starscream would have overpowered you."

"Maybe so but least I could have given them the fighting chance they deserved."

"Oh I don't think Sam and Mikaela went down without a fight or else Dani would not be here."

"It is not your fault this happened, Little One. I am glad you were not there, because I would been left here in this world without you and this world has already taken too many comrades from me." Optimus said as he wrapped his arms around Bumblebee. Bumblebee accepted the comfort and leaned against Optimus' chest just letting the whirl of Primes spark sooth his raw spark.

Bumblebee finally fell into recharge and then so could Optimus.

A/N 2: Just so you are not confused (because I know lots of stories are written her like this) Optimus and Bumblebee do not have slash thing going on here. More like a creator/sparkling thing. Not that there is any proof that they are such but hey it is my AU world so deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2: Dealing

A/N: Thanks to those of you who read this story and commented.

* * *

Dani woke from sleep and called for her mommy but she did not come. Instead Ratchet came over to her bed and talked to her as he checked over her. She seemed to be ok but he observed that her motor skills were slow. Upon further scans he just saw that she needed more rest but she was too agitated by not having her mom around to go back to sleep so he added a little sedative to her IV to make her sleep more. He did not call Bumblebee yet, no use making him wake just to come and watch her sleep again.

Dani woke the next morning and remembered how she called for her mom but she never came so this time instead of calling for Mikaela she decided to go find her. She did not seem to notice that a needle was in her arm though Ratchet had actually disconnected the tube that had given her the meds she had needed. She checked for Ratchet but did not see him (it was a good thing she did not because he was busy cleaning up Mikaela's body at the time) She quietly slipped out of bed and ran out the door. She knew how to quickly get from Med bay to her room because she would do it sometimes just to see her mommy when she would escape from whoever happened to be watching her at the time. She ran to the quarters where the humans lived and palmed the door that she knew was where her daddy and mommy would be but when she got there the place was empty.

"Mommy," she called but there was no answer. She ran to the bathroom hoping to find daddy but again no one. "Daddy where are you?" was the cry that ripped out her throat. Now she was in a panic and she ran screaming to the Rec Room where she was sure she would find them eating breakfast waiting for her but they were not there either.

Bumblebee had been woken up by a frantic Ratchet who had practically yelled into the com, "Bee, Dani left the Med Bay!" Bumblebee had jolted out of bed and ran down to the Med Bay hoping to intercept her on the way to her room. He did not know why he knew she was going there, his CPU told him that was the first place she would go. He ran to her Room but did not find her there. "What where could she be?" he thought frantically. He retraced his steps and when he came to the hall that divided off toward the Rec Room he heard her screaming, "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!"

Dani did not stop screaming even when he picked her up. He ran back to Med Bay with her curled in his hand still screaming. She was in shock and Ratchet gave her a sedative to help her clam down. Bumblebee was really upset no one he ever knew had such reaction. He did not care what anyone said from now on nothing was going to take him away from Dani. He pulled out his holo form and sat beside her holding her hand.

* * *

Three days later Dani was released from the Med Bay. Ratchet was reluctant to let her go for a couple days even though after her first 24 hours she would have been fine to leave. Considering her breakdown that first day he wanted to make sure she would be ok. She seemed more stable now though so he okayed her release.

Bumblebee had never left her side the whole time, and it he who told Dani her parents were dead. Dani had just looked at him not sure the meaning of all he said but she so innocently asked, "You won't leave me will you, Bee?" He wrapped his arms around her and promised he would always be there.

Today was the worst day for both of them yet. Today was Funeral Day. Sam's Parents had taken care of the arrangements and they waited until Dani was well enough to attend. Bumblebee was worried about her being there but Optimus had told him she needed to be able to say goodbye or things could be worse in the long run.

Bee, in his holo form, took Dani to her apartment to find something suitable to wear. Dani stood outside the door of the room but she would not move from the hall. She grabbed Bee's hand and held really tight as she inched her way behind his leg. He turned toward her and saw her stick her thumb in her mouth and turn from looking at the door. Bee bent down and took her chin in his hand and gently turned her face to look at his. He felt her body tremble and saw the tears fill her eyes. The last time she had been here had not gone well. The tears easily spilled down her face as whimper escaped her throat. He wrapped her in his arms again and said, "Would it be better if I just went in?" she nodded her head against his shoulder. "Can you stay here in the hall for me?" She nodded again. "Alright I will be right back."

Bee went in and found a pair of black jeans and her favorite white satin shirt she had her sandals on already so all was ready. He walked out to the hall and looked at her. She needed a bath but her knew he was not going to get her into that room so what was he to do now. Just then up the hall Sara Lennox came out of her apartment with Annabelle by her side. Bumblebee called out to her and she smiled as she came toward them. Bumblebee asked if they could use the Lennox's Bathroom so Dani could get ready for the day. Sara readily agreed even offering to help with the washing. Bumblebee was thrilled with that because he was nervous about that part right now. Dani took Sara's hand but would not move until Bee took her other hand and went to the room also.

Dani got clean and dressed with no problems. Dani's brown curls needed tamed now so Sara grabbed the bottle of detangling spray and went to work. When she was done Dani's hair was partially pulled back into a ponytail while the back hung long. Sara had tied a black and white ribbon around the band. Dani came out of the bathroom looking like a mini Mikaela. Bee looked at her from where he sat and had to swallow around the lump in his throat that had formed there. He picked her up on his knee and half smiled at her telling her she looked just like her mommy. She beamed at this and hugged him. Now there was nothing to do but go.

* * *

The unusual line of vehicles in the cemetery would look strange to anyone who was passing by today, but to the people at the grave site this was very normal. A Semi with flames, a Topkick, a Rescue Hummer, Camaro, 2 Lamborghini's, a Mustang Police Car, a couple of motorcycles and any number of army type vehicles would draw lots of looks. But like I said, no one would there would think twice about seeing this assortment lined up. Everyone said something to the couple that was being buried before they left. Sam's Mother was nearly inconsolable and the Medic that was there worried that she may just faint right there, but she made it through.

Dani sat on Bumblebees lap the whole time. She did not cry as she sat looking at her mother and father's pictures on top of their caskets. After it over she did not move until her grandpa took her from Bee and walked over to the Camaro. He squeezed her and kissed her before he let her go and then it was grandma's turn. Grandma hooked her in the car seat and turned to Bee and told him they would visit in a week. Bee nodded and he disappeared as the engine revved up.

Bee did not go back to base right away. He just needed some time of quiet. So he took Dani to the lake and she sat beside him. He looked at her and wondered why she had not said a word the whole day. He asked if she wanted to play in the water. She just sighed and shook her head. Bumblebee picked her up and brought her next to his spark. She leaned against his chest and in no time she was asleep. Bumblebee sat there until the Sun went down then he transformed and took Dani back to base.

Optimus was waiting for him at the entrance. Bumblebee transformed and stood in front of Optimus. They hugged and Bumblebee sighed. "Optimus I am worried about Dani. She has not talked all day. In fact she has not said much since I found her in front of the Rec room. I took her to the lake and usually she has loves to get in the water but she would not go in today. She just sat and then fell asleep. Is she ok?"

"I don't know. Maybe she needs to see Ratchet again."

They took her to Ratchet and explained why they were there. Ratchet ran some tests and they all came back normal in fact she even responded to some of the questions he asked her. He determined she was fine this was just her way of dealing with the trauma. "She needs rest right now Bee. Give her time and she will be normal again."

"We moved her bed to your room Bee. So take her and get her to sleep. We'll worry about the rest of the stuff tomorrow." Optimus said.

"How did you know she wasn't ready to go back to her apartment?"

"Sara, She told Will what happened this morning. Will and Epps moved her stuff to your room while you were at the lake."

Bumblebee would have to remember to thank him in the morning, but tonight he had to get Dani sleep.

Optimus watched him as he walked off. It was amazing and sad at the same time to see how Bee had changed so much in 5 days.

Ratchet came up beside Optimus and commented on what Optimus was thinking. "He will be just fine Optimus. They will both be just fine."


	3. Chapter 3 She Cries

A/N: Thank you to whoever reads this. I know not many are reading it but it is kind of therapy for me right now so I keep writing. I hope I don't discourage you with such a long chapter. It is necessary for how things are going to go later. Please let me know what you think because even though I am gong to keep writing I would like to have some feedback.  
I don't own TF and I make no money here.

* * *

Dani woke up crying again. Bee tiredly pulled out his holo form and sat on the edge of her bed holding her again. Ever since the accident she had woken up with these terrifying dreams. It was getting easier to clam her now and she did not get them every night like she used which made Bee much happier. It had been wearing him down to have his recharge interrupted every night. He even had asked Ratchet if there was a way to make her sleep with no dreams. Unfortunately there was no magical cure and Bee and Dani just had to struggle through it.

During the day, things were better because they had fallen into a great routine. Bee had gotten back to work two weeks after the funerals. He had duties around the base though so Dani could stay with him. Weekends she went to her grandparents. It was great for Bee to have a break from Dani and the consistency helped Dani become a little girl again. She was not the happy go lucky girl she had been but at least with Bee real close she was ok. Things changed drastically for her though after 4 months. Grandma Judy was diagnosed with breast cancer. Things tried to stay normal but the cancer spread way too fast for anything to work and she died in 2 months. After this the routine was totally blown. Dani went to visit grandpa but no more sleepovers. Bee was always in charge of Dani now. He would not complain but Optimus knew he needed a break. What could be done though if Dani would not stay with anyone else.

Then one day Optimus walked into the Rec room to see something that totally shocked him. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sitting, in their holo forms, on the couch in the human section of the Rec Room with Dani between them. Sunstreaker was helping her with the picture she was drawing. The shock was seeing Sunstreaker show his soft side in the Rec room. True no one was in there at the time except those 3 and Bumblebee, but anyone was bound to walk in any time. Bumblebee was on another sofa with his optics off lined and so Optimus quietly walked over to him and sat down next to him. Bee on lined as soon as he sat. Optimus pointed to the scene and asked, "How long has this been going on?"

"Oh about 3 weeks. She loves drawing and I noticed that it helps her express her feelings. I asked Sunny if he would give her some help. Sides joins them just because and he tries to make her laugh. It's a hard thing to do lately especially after her grandma died. I thought I was going to loose her there for a little Optimus. It was scaring the slag out of me, but since this she has started to relax again."

Optimus laid his hand over Bumblebee's and smiled at him. "You are doing a great job for being involuntarily thrown into this responsibility."

"Well who else would do it and who else would she feel comfortable being with. I was just as much a parent to her as Sam and Mikaela. There was very few times that anyone else watched over her."

"I know. You came to me demanding all three of you have different rotations so one of you would be with Dani all the time. I remember you did that within the hour of her birth. It is totally different now though and I just wanted you to know I think you are doing great. I think maybe it is time you divide time again."

"And who do you expect to take care of her? Even Annabelle tried to get her to sleep at the Lennox's apartment here at the base but she would not. I can't just leave her." Bumblebee Said with anger lacing his voice.

"Bumblebee look right in front of you. She likes these two. At least from where I am sitting she seems comfortable. I don't know why but from the way it looks they seem to like her" Optimus replied compassionately.

"She is fine right now because I am here. She has to know that I am here. I can't make her stay with those two if she doesn't want to."

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

Optimus said this but he promised to keep his eye on this developing situation. If he could give Bee a rest for a day or at least get one of his best spies back out in the field then he was going to do it. He whipped around to face the other sofa again as Dani let out a shriek of laughter. Bumblebee jumped up and leaped over to where she was thinking she was upset only to be confronted by a giggling little girl. Sideswipe was tickling her and she was enjoying it. Bee relaxed immediately at seeing her laugh and even joined in. He slapped Sides on the back of the head just for scaring him.

"Ow!, For Primus sake Bee did you really have to do that? Do you really want to go there because you know I can beat you with one hand tied behind my back."

"Yes, you scared the slag out of me you idiot. No I don't want to go there and neither do you in front of her."

Sides thought about that and he had to agree. He had finally gotten her to relax around him enough for him to get her to laugh and he knew there was no reason to ruin it. ( three fragging weeks to get a laugh that is the hardest he ever worked on someone.)

Bumblebee gathered up Dani and thanked Sunstreaker for the lesson. Sunny just waved as the twins walked out of the Rec room.

"Can we go for a ride to the Lake today, Bee?" Dani asked.

"Sure go get your swim suit."

* * *

In half an hour they were at the lake. The Camaro was parked on the street while Bee and Dani went splashing though the water. Dani ran shrieking at the top of her lungs when Bee splashed her with a wave of water. Bee ran after and picked her up twirling her around making her shriek in excitement again. Suddenly Bee felt something grab his ankle and jerk him off balance causing him to fall into the water. He kicked really hard at what had his foot and fought his way to a standing position again still holding Dani's hand though he had dropped her on his way down. He came up to look in the face of Sideswipe who was holding his nose and howling in pain. Bee was so angry but he refrained from wailing on Sideswipe again when he realized who had done that to him.

"Darn it Sides why did you do that? You stupid slagger. You deserved getting kicked like that. You scared me to death. Not to mention Dani." Bee took Dani to the beach and sat down on their towels to see if Dani was ok. He did not care one bit if Sides was ok he was mad right now. Dani was fine and she actually felt sorry for Sideswipe. Bee watched as she ran to get Sideswipe and bring him to their spot on the beach. She gave him a hug and kissed his nose and asked him if it was better. Since they could not bleed and permanent damage is not possible to the holo forms of the mechs, Sides said "Yes Dani, I am fine now thank you." He hugged her but glared at Bee.

Bee turned an uncaring eye toward him and asked, "What are you doing here? And where is Sunny because I know he is not far." Bee was looking around making sure Sunny was not going to sneak up on him like Sides did.

"He is up the hill painting. I was bored and saw you guys so I came to see ya."

"Saying hi and scaring me to death are two different things, Sides."

Sides gave him his best smile and just shrugged his shoulders. Dani looked up the hill and asked, "Can we go watch Sunstreaker paint?"

"I don't know." Bee stated. "Sunny usually likes painting alone."

"Well how about we go ask him." Sides suggested.

Dani smiled at him and gathered up her stuff putting it in the beach bag handing it to Bee. They got in their cars and drove the ½ mile to the top of the hill and parked beside the Yellow Lamborghini. Sunny was sitting deep in thought as he painted and jumped when Dani laid a small hand on his arm. He swore nastily when he felt the touch. Dani just stared at him with big scared eyes and then took off toward Bee.

"Hey girl," Sunny's voice softened considerably when he realized he had chased her away. "Sorry Dani, you just scared me. What are you doing here?"

"Sides told us you were up here painting and I wanted to watch you." She responded quietly.

"Oh, ok." he waved her to come over to him and she timidly came and stood by him.

They spent the rest of the time quietly talking to each other about what he was painting , the paints ,the brushes and what things she saw for him to add to the picture. Bee and Sides were bored out of their mind, but they knew better than to interrupt. Sideswipe tried to get Bee to go driving with him but Bumblebee would not leave Dani.

"What's the matter with leaving her with Sunny? He is ok."

"I know that." Bee said sarcastically, "But she doesn't."

Sideswipe looked at Bee weird and said, "What do you mean? She is the one that wanted to come up here. Sunny has been with her for 3 weeks now. I think she knows who is a danger to her."

Bee watched her intently now and said quietly, "Last time I left her bad things happened to her. Really bad things."

Sideswipe understood now. He always felt extremely protective of Sunny even though he knew Sunny could take care of himself. He put his arm around Bumblebee and did not say a word.

* * *

The sun was had just gone behind the mountain when Sunstreaker was done with his picture. With Dani's help, he packed up his stuff and threw it into the seat of his alt form and in the next second his engine roared to life. Bee buckled Dani in her seat and he too was ready to go. Sideswipe was already revving his engine just because he was antsy from sitting too long. The three vehicles revved one more time and in half a second they were gone; racing down the hill faster than was legal. Things whizzed by so fast Dani could not even make out what they were, but she was not scared. She loved when Bee raced. The three were so intent on their race that they failed to see 3 seekers flying overhead.

* * *

Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp were flying on their way to a mission. Starscream was the first to notice the three racers below him. "Hey you two. Want to have some fun on the way."

Thundercracker looked down and noticed the twins and Bee. "Damn straight I would."

"Lets go boys!" was all Skywarp said as he warped behind the three cars and shot off a blast just missing Bumblebee's rear end.

* * *

"What the Pit!" was the surprised words that flew out of Bumblebee as he was just missed by a blaster shot. Dani screamed at the explosion. "Sunny, Sides trouble!" he yelled to his friends.

Sunny immediately transformed aiming his cannon at Skywarp, but Skywarp saw the change and Warped out to the front of Sunny. Thundercracker shot off his laser at Bumblebee. Sideswipe opened the communication line to the base asking for backup. He transformed aiming at Thundercracker and hitting him on his underbelly. Smoke poured from him but it did not stop him. Starscream aimed at Bumblebee again wondering why he was not transforming but hen he found out. He heard Dani screaming non stop and laughed wickedly as he again aim and shot this time hitting Bee in the tire because Bee swerved to miss the shot. Bumblebee knew he had to get Dani out of him so he could get rid of these Decepticons jerks before he got seriously wounded. The seatbelt was flung off of her and she went flying into a ditch as Bumblebee transformed taking aim at Starscream again. Bumblebee missed and he watched as Starscream moved away from him towards another target, Dani. Bee knew exactly who he was aiming at and with a scream of his own ran straight into Starscream line of fire but saved Dani in the process. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw Bumblebee fall and all hell broke loose from them. The three Decepticons took off when they saw Optimus, Ironhide and Prowl coming down the road.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker ran over to Bumblebee. Bee had a hole in his middle and he was offline. Sunny picked up Bumblebee and Sideswipe grabbed Dani from the ditch. Dani was unharmed because the ditch had been deep enough that when Bee fell he lay overtop and she was underneath. She was screaming though her voice was raw sounding. Sideswipe cradled her in his hand and held her next to his spark trying to get her to calm down. It helped with the screaming though her crying never stopped. Optimus and the others showed up as Sunny picked up Bee. He looked at Bee and opened his carrier. Ironhide helped Sunstreaker gently put him in the truck.

"Sideswipe, you and Dani get in the back with Bumblebee. Let me know if anything changes with him." Optimus ordered and Sideswipe silently complied. "Alright everyone move out. Lets get back to base as quick as possible."

The trip was short but Dani still had not stopped crying though it was less intense Sideswipe thought. Bumblebee never woke up and as soon as they pulled up to base Ratchet was there. They got Bee into Med Bay and Ratchet checked him over. It was bad but he was confident Bee would make it through. He did everything necessary to stabilize him and then went to tell those waiting for news what was expected. He also checked out Sunny and Sides to make sure there was nothing wrong with their bodies. Nothing showed up just a superficial cut through Sides' outer amour on his arm and a leg wound slowly leaking energon on Sunny. Surprisingly Sunny did not say word about it and how it had messed up his perfect body. Ratchet was shocked but let it go. He told Sunny to get in the Bay and have First Aid take care of him. Sunny complied, and Ratchet quickly turned to Dani. He held out his hand and she slowly went from Sideswipe to Ratchet. This was a good sign he thought. He scanned her and besides the fact that she was trembling and crying yet she was ok. He gently rubbed her back before giving her back to Sideswipe. Turning back to the Med Bay, he entered and started working on Bumblebee.

It was 4 hours later and a tired Ratchet came out to the waiting area. No one had left yet and Sunny was back waiting beside Sideswipe again. Ratchet had not even realized he had left the bay though he knew he walked right past him. Dani sat snuggled against Sideswipes chest with her eyes wide opened waiting to know anything. She had fallen asleep for a short while but had woken up with a jump and had never gone back to sleep. Ratchet sighed as he said, "Bee is all fixed up, but he has not come back online yet. Don't worry this normal. His body will repair and I am sure he will be online by morning. Everyone needs to go recharge now. Come back in the morning." Ratchet walked up to Sideswipe and bent down to talk to Dani. When she looked him in the optics he smiled at her and said, "Bee will be just fine. You'll see him in the morning. You go with Sides and Sunny now and get some sleep. Ok?" She nodded her agreement.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker took her to there room and Sideswipe sat her on the berth so they could make a place for her to sleep on the sofa. Dani sat on the berth and started to sob again. Sunny pulled out his holo form and picked Dani up rocking her as she cried. " I want Bee" she cried into his chest. "I want my room with Bee there. I don't want him to go away like Daddy and Mommy did." The sobs rocked her little body as clung harder to Sunny's neck. Sideswipe sat next to them and wrapped them in his arms also.

"Bee is going to be ok Dani. Remember Ratchet told you that you can see him in the morning." Sides said softly.

"I want him now please, Sunny, please." she pleaded into his neck.

Sunny was not sure what to do. He could not give her what she wanted even though he desperately wanted to. He rubbed her back and looked at Sides pleading for him to make her better. Sides did the only thing he knew to do. He pulled them down on the bed with Dani between them. Dani still clung to Sunny's neck as Sides rubbed her back. She said no more and soon the day caught up to her and she fell asleep. Sunny and Sides slept all night holding her between them. When she woke with bad dreams, they were right there to get her back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Comfort

A/N: Thank you for the posts and the fav setting you gave me for this story. It took me a couple days to get through writing this one. (Kind of hard) Hope you still enjoy. Please review.

* * *

Bumblebee on lined at 5am. His optics searched for someone, anyone, with some answers. Ratchet was on his right side checking vitals. "She is with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker," he answered before Bee had even asked. "She was with Sideswipe when they brought you in and she stayed with him the whole time. I sent her with them because she could not sleep here. She was perfectly fine and she will be in as soon as she wakes up. I am hoping that is not until 9am so relax, Bee. You did great kid."

Bumblebee relaxed and was back in recharge in no time.

Dani woke up later than she normally would have and she found herself in a strange bed. She looked around trying to figure out where she was. "Bee?" she called out. But Bumblebee did not answer her instead she heard Sunstreaker called from the wash area, "Dani your awake. Sides went to get something to eat. Hurry up and get dressed so we can go see Bee."

Dani remembered what had happened then and she jumped from the bed quickly grabbing her clothes. Sideswipe came in then and she quickly got dressed and after 3 bites of her breakfast she hopped off the chair. "Let's go."

"Whoa little lady, what about the rest of your breakfast? If you don't eat good Ratchet will be upset at us. You don't want him to yell us do you?" Sides said with a little pout in his voice.

"I am full. I promise. Ratchet can't yell at you if I am full and I am. Now lets go." The real truth of it was that she could hardly eat because she was too anxious to go see Bumblebee. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were not quite ready yet though and this made Dani angry. So angry she stomped her foot hard and yelled, "I want to go now!!"

With that she palmed the door, but because this was not her room she was not recognized and the door would not open. This sent her into a tantrum. She screamed at the door and at Sunny and Sides and just screamed. Sunny picked her up and in his hand and put his finger over mouth. He looked angry with her and said darkly. "Now look here little girl there is no need for that. It is not going to help you or Bee at the moment and what would he say to you acting like that. Now you can go sit on the bed until you are better."

Sides almost burst out laughing though he did not let Sunny see as he put Danielle down on the bed. When Sunstreaker sat back down he gave Sideswipe a dark look and whispered, "Don't think I did not hear your laughter, you slagger."

"Maybe you should take your own advice next time you want to rip someone's arm off. Oh wait you do have to take that advise but it usually comes from Prowler though."

"If she was not in this room right now Sides I would knock that smug look off your face permanently." Sunstreaker whispered menacingly.

Sides back up from Sunny but he could not stop the smile from playing on his face. Danielle sat pouting on the bed, but she waited for the brothers to be done. (Which was not really that long) She reached for Sideswipe to pick her up and they were off to Med Bay.

"Sides, do you think he will be awake?" she asked quietly a little worried at what she would see when she got there.

"I am sure he is wake and waiting to see your pretty face."

They entered Med Bay and Danielle scrambled toward the edge of Sideswipes hand so she could see between his fingers. "Careful there little girl I wouldn't want you falling off now." Sides said adding his other hand around her.

They turned toward where Bumblebee should be laying but he was not lying on the berth he was sitting up while Ratchet was running some scans. "Bee" Danielle squealed cheerfully. She was excited jumping up and down on Sides hand but that stopped the minute Sides gently wrapped his hand around her to keep her from falling.

"Hey little girl you better calm down or Ratchet here will be fixing you up." Sideswipe said as he moved closer to Bumblebee and set her down right beside him. She immediately grabbed for his arm and snuggled up as close as she could get without being in Ratchets way. She did not want him to yell at her.

Ratchet looked at her and smiled. "I am almost done Danielle and then you guys can go home."

Danielle Smiled up at him and watched as he finished his job. When he was done, she was picked up by Bumblebee and pulled up to his chest. As she snuggled up to his chest, she heard his spark whirling as it should and suddenly she burst into tears. Bumblebee held her but he could not figure out why she was crying.

"I .. was ..just ..so scared .. Bee." She said between hiccups. "What if..you left… me…. like daddy and mommy?"

Bumblebee just stroked her back with the tip of his finger and said, "But I did not go anywhere. I am right here with you."

"Mommy did the same thing you did Bee." she said and stopped as more sobs choked her.

"What do you mean Dani?"

"She tried to save me from Starscream but he shot her. I felt the heat from his gun as she threw me away from her. Just like you did. I saw you fall down right over me and you did not move. I screamed for you but you didn't answer me. I was scared you'd be like mommy and daddy." Her sobs shook her whole body as she retold her feelings to her guardian. "When I was hurt last time and I woke up here with Ratchet. Not mommy, I just needed to find her. She was gone and daddy too. I called and called but they were gone. I never saw them again. Grandpa says daddy and mommy are in heaven just like Grandma, but I can't go see them there. I want to see mommy and daddy. Why did they have to go where I can't see them?" She asked pleadingly, but there was never any reason for the why as Bee knew all too well. He had no words to say because there were no words to make sense of something that makes no sense.

"You can't be like daddy and mommy. You can't leave me Bee, promise me," she begged.

Bumblebee just sat there holding her letting her feel that he was there for her. What could he say to that? He looked at Ratchet who slowly shook his head as if to say don't promise something you have no control over boy. Sunstreaker slammed through the Bay doors and stalked off. Danielle's words affected him way more than he really wanted to let anyone know. He just hid it behind his anger and left the base. Sideswipe sat next to Bee and Danielle. He put his arm around Bee because he knew Bumblebee still beat himself up over the fact that he was not around to save Sam and Mikaela. Bumblebee took the strength from Sides that he offered and it helped him be able to handle the sobbing girl in his hand.

Ratchet walked over to his office and sat heavily in his chair. He put his face hands and let the hurt wash over him. He would never tell anyone how bad it had hurt him to see Sam and Mikaela's lifeless bodies lying on his table those two days. He had cried the whole time he had washed them and got them ready for the burial. He could have sent them to the hospital and have them take care of the bodies but he had felt possessiveness about them. It was something he had wanted to do; he had to do. Mikaela had been his eager student. She never stopped asking questions and she had tried her best to make human life more understandable to him. Sam had totally loved her. There was no denying what they felt for each other. It had all spilled over into Dani, too. It had been 8 months and he still missed her cheerfulness when she reported for duty in the morning. He still found himself asking for her small hands to help him when the wires he was fixing were so delicate. Oh his hands are able to do it but it was so much easier with her help. Hearing Danielle talk about her hurt and fears really made the hurt come slamming into him causing his spark to constrict in pain. He would like to get away for a while just like Sunny.

Bumblebee and sideswipe stayed sitting on the table until Danielle had settled down. When Bumblebee checked on her he found she had fallen asleep snuggled up to his chest. He had been in his own thoughts about her and Sam and Mikaela that he had not noticed that she had curled up in hand and fallen asleep.

"Hey Sides, how was she last night? She is asleep already and she usually doesn't take naps."

"It doesn't surprise me much. We were here until midnight and she did not go to sleep almost the whole time we were waiting. She fell into a light recharge but woke up with a jump not long after and she never went back to sleep until Ratchet told us to go. We finally got her to recharge once we laid down together. She did not recharge well though because she woke 2 times screaming and once she woke us whimpering but she was not awake. It is a good thing our holo forms are so squishy because she was so tight against one of us all night we could hardly move. Kind of like she is doing to you right now." Sideswipe rubbed the tip of his finger over her arm. She was so helpless and vulnerable. Sparklings were equipped with defense capabilities from the moment they were sparked. It was very necessary in this war since so many sparklings loose their creators or they are forced to leave them and fight. Humans are not like this at though.

"I guess I should get her back to our room." Bee sighed feeling the need to recharge himself. Sideswipe heard the tiredness in his vocals and he decided to go along with them to their room.

Bumblebee got back to the room and handed Dani over to Sides as he pulled out his holo form and lay down on the berth. Sides laid Dani right next to him. She did not even wake up and bee quickly fell into recharge. Sideswipe stayed just in case Dani woke up before Bumblebee did, and when she did wake up he took her to the Rec Room so Bee could recharge until his systems were fully repaired.

* * *

A/N2: Just little info here. Sam and Mikaela died in August when Dani was just 5. So the month is now April and yes in Nevada you can swim in April.


	5. Chapter 5 Disappointment

Disclaimer: As usual I own NOTHING here.

A/N: This is a transition chapter sorry it is so short but it is what it is. I also did not mean to make this take so long. Life is crappy right now and sometimes even though the story is running through my head I just can't get it from my head to the computer.

* * *

What do you mean she has to leave?!" Bumblebee shouted at Optimus. "What did she do to deserve this? Frag it all! What did I do to make you change your mind? I thought Things were going well. How you make this decision? She even got to the point where she can let me out of her sight. Come on Optimus you can't do this to her!Bumblebee, calm down. This was not an easy decision. It did not come about with any thought to you or her all right? Sit down and listen before you do something you will regret. I will put you in the brig if you don't calm yourself.

Bumblebee sat heavily in the chair across from Optimus. He cycled air through his cooling system to try and help himself calm down, but it did not work. His mind could not wrap itself around what Optimus was telling him and it made his spark ache with the idea.The day had started out so nice. It was his day off and he was going to take Dani to the beach but before he had gotten off base Optimus had called him into his office. Then his world proceeded to collapse and that large office suddenly had become much too small. It had happened when Optimus said those awful words, "Dani has to leave.

Optimus sat quietly letting Bee get control of himself. He had to tell Bumblebee about why he came to this decision but he needed Bee to be calm or it would never get done. Optimus knew it would be hard for Bee and Sunstreaker and Sideswipe for that matter but in the end his decision would stand. He hoped that Bumblebee would eventually see that this was the right decision also. Things were going exactly how Optimus had imagined they would go.

In truth Optimus was not any happier about this than Bumblebee was but then he had time to think this through and he had come to this decision. He had never let Bee know what was being discussed or that he had to make such a decision. He had tried to find a way to keep Dani with them but nothing worked legally.

The process had started right after Starscream injured Bumblebee. Maggie had come 2 days later and having heard about it and she went to Optimus with concerns over Dani's safety and if living with the Autobots was the best thing for the girl. Optimus had been angered by her thoughts to say the least. What better place for Dani to be safe from the Decepticons than here? He had no intention of letting go of Dani anywhere.

Will was the one that made him rethink his objection. He came to Optimus asking him what was going to happen with Dani for school this year.

"Well Will, of course she will go to school.

"Optimus, do you realize what it means for her to be in school? There are records that need to be legal. The school will know her parents are dead, and Bumblebee is not her legal guardian. From the smallest permission slip to something like fixing a broken bone, she needs a legal guardian."

"What does that mean?"

"It means Child Services gets to come in and check out who Bumblebee is, where he lives, and how he plans on raising Dani. They get this right because Sam and Mikaela left no will. You guys have been under the radar for now but that will all change."

"Tell me something Will. Did Maggie ask you to talk to me?"

"Yes," Will said, "Look, she came to me because she said you shut her out when she last tried to talk to you about this.'

"She wants to take Dani away from her only family."

"She doesn't want that. She wants you guys protected. It is her job to keep you guys hidden. She also wants Dani Safe and protected, too. The bad thing here Optimus is that you have to think about what is best for Dani as well as your men. I know how hard it is to make such decisions and you always end up hurting someone."

Optimus searched for ways to make things right. What about Grandpa Ron? He was the obvious choice but Ron said no because his job was not conducive to raising a child. He would have her in a babysitting service more often than not. The courts would never allow Mikaela's Parents to have her not with a convicted felon in the house. He looked in to Bumblebee having an apartment in the city but he would have to live mostly in his Holo form and that drains a mech. If he recharged in his alt form he would not be in the house to care for Dani. Not to mention the fact that both of them would be vulnerable and he could not depend on Bumblebee to do his job for the Autobots. He was very important.

Optimus saw no solution that would keep Dani with them. He was very upset and he hated what was going on now but there was no other choice. Bumblebee was angry and hurt. Optimus had caused it but he had to do what was best for everyone.

"Bumblebee, I want you to know I have not thought on this lightly. I don't want Dani to leave us either. It just would not work. I talked to Maggie and she says she can work it out that you have visitation rights. Family friends can do this. Just as Ron will also have those rights. She will stay right here in Tranquility. We have to do what is right by her but also what is the best for us. Do you see that I am not trying to hurt you?"

Bumblebee nodded in affirmation like he understood but he really did not see past the excruciating pain in his spark. "Can I go now, Sir?" He practically spat the last word out like it was poison. "I promised a little girl a day at the lake. I don't want to let her down."

Optimus made a sound like a sigh knowing that last statement was said to cut him deeply, which in truth it did. Instead of showing it though he just waved Bumblebee out of his office. When Bumblebee left, Optimus sat with his head in his hands and wondered if Bumblebee would ever be able to forgive him. Being Prime was never an easy job and he hated days like this.


	6. Chapter 6 Away

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers**

A/N: Sorry this has taken forever to write. this chapter was a pain to me.

Anyway I must tell you that I have been given permission by 2 awesome authors, by the names of Coaxial Creature and Futurecag, to use thier human names for the Autobots in my story. Thanks so much guys.

Bumblebee- Bradley  
Sunstreaker- Sean  
Sideswipe- Sydney

* * *

Starscream sat in his compound brooding again. He hated this insignificant organic planet and he hated the fact that he was stuck here. He had brought his crew here in hopes of finding the Allspark. His plan had been to get to the Allspark and kill Megatron while he was in stasis but he soon realized getting to the Allspark was easier said than done. He knew the Autobots had come to this planet also and then the race was on to find it before they did. Oh the fact that perfect plan had gone so wrong was bad enough but to know that that puny insect Sam Witwicky had not only killed Megatron but had taken away the Allspark too just burned in his spark until it filled his CPU completely. He had thought having the opportunity to kill Sam would make life here a little more bearable but as it turned out it had been too easy of a kill. He should have made him suffer much like He now had to suffer on this Primus forsaken planet. His life was miserable now. Raiding power plants and nuclear facilities only served to divert his suffering for a little while. So he sat brooding again wishing for things to be different. Something had to change. Then a thought came into his CPU a thought that actually made him smile. It was nasty and it may take time but hey time was all he had right now and if he could get what he wanted he was sure his life could be less miserable.

* * *

Bumblebee sat on the hood of his car with Dani in his lap. It was their last night together in the morning he had to take Dani to the DCF office. They were going to be joined by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe as soon as their shift was done which by Bee's calculations should be about 5 kliks. Dani had brought her colored pencils with her because she had wanted to draw a picture of her "family" but once they got to the top of the lookout she just crawled up in Bee's lap and just sat. She never said a word but she was snuggled so tightly into his arm that he was sure she would become fused to his body. He would have gladly allowed that to happen just so she would not have to leave but no matter how badly he desired her to stay tomorrow was coming all too quickly.

The quiet moment was shattered as 2 Lamborghini's came roaring around the bend. The red one slid into a 180 ending up facing the Camaro while the yellow one transformed mid slide coming to stand right in front of Dani. "Who won that time?" Sideswipe yelled in excitement. "Both," declared Dani as she sat up taller on Bee's lap.

"Oh come on Dani you can't have two winners," pouted Sunstreaker.

"Yes I can and I said so," she said confidently. "Anyway I want a ride now, Sunny"

Sunny returned to his alt form and his passenger door swung open, "Get in Little Lady"

Dani jumped in and a seatbelt wrapped snuggly around her. The engines revved and he was about to tear off when he heard Bee holler, "Take it easy Sunny she is only six."

"Trust me!"

"That is what I am afraid of" Bumblebee mumbled.

Sunny tore across the dessert as Dani screamed in delight which only made Sunny go faster. When they were far away from anywhere Bee or Sides could see them Dani asked Sunny to stop. Sunny let her out and transformed. She crawled up onto his hand and proceeded to climb up until she reached his shoulder. Dani laid her hand on his check plates and started to cry. Sunstreaker wrapped his hand around her and moved to where a large rock was standing off the side of the road. He sat and leaned against the rock letting her cry.

Dani was not crying because she was sad though she was crying because she was angry. She was angry at everything right now and she had to let it out. "Why did mommy and daddy leave me? Why does Optimus hate me? Why do I have to go away? I don't want to go away. I want to draw with you. I want to run with Sides and I want to sleep in my bed with Bumblebee always. Everything goes away. Why?"

Sunny took her in hand and pulled her around to look at him optic to eyes. Her big brown eyes swimming with tears as most followed the same track the last one just left. He had no answers for her and he hated that more than anything. He did have one answer though. "Optimus likes you Danielle."

"No he doesn't," She interrupted almost as soon as the words came out his mouth. "He would let me stay if he liked me. Daddy would not send me away he loved me. Bee is not sending me away he loves me too. Optimus is sending me away he does not like me."

_Boy how do you argue with a six year old brain? It makes sense to her but I know Optimus is not happy about this. I saw his optics as he was telling us what was going to happen. It was almost as bad as when he found out Sam and Mikaela were dead_. He thought.

Out loud he said, "Dani do you trust me?"

She looked at him quizzically. "Yes," she said.

"Do you trust me not to lie to you?"

"Oh it is very bad to lie," she replied.

"Yes it is and you should not do it. So you trust me, right?"

"I already said yes," she said sarcastically.

He ignored the tone and said; "Good then trust me when I say Optimus did everything he could to keep you with Bee. He is good leader and I have never seen him decide to do something without taking a lot of thought before deciding. He won't even fight unless there is no other way to solve a problem. He cared a lot about your dad and mom and he still cares about you. There are laws that have to be followed. You know how every night Bee tells you to go to bed at 9. You have to obey him even if you don't want to. He has to make you obey."

She nods and whispers, "Sometimes I just pretend I am asleep."

He laughs and says, "I know. Anyway law are rules for grown ups. People can make you obey them even when you don't want to. I know Optimus doesn't want to obey this law but he has to. Can you understand?"

She looked at him trustingly and nodded. "But I still don't want to go. What about you and me painting? And my birthday camp out and I won't get to see Bee ever again."

"We can do all those things remember. Just because we are not around all the time anymore doesn't mean we won't see each other. We get come visit whenever we want. You can spend Saturday and Sunday back here with us. Remember we talked about that?"

"Yes."

"So why didn't you talk to Bee about this stuff?"

"He is too sad to talk. I said it to him but he just sat there with his optics off."

At that moment Sunny's Com link beeped and Bumblebee's voice came over the speaker. "Sunny get your aft back here. I need my girl back."

"Oh have some patience little Bumblebee before I have to give you a new paint job."

"Just try it you overgrown sparkling."

Sunny growled and put Dani down transforming back to his car. He raced off and was back in 5 kliks for what should have been a 10 klik drive. When she jump out of Sunstreaker Dani's cheeks were red from laughing so hard and she jumped right into Bee's arms. "That was fun," she declared.

Sunstreaker pulled out his holo form and came over and poked Bee on the arm. "You are so lucky she is here or I would pound you right now LITTLE BEE."

Bumblebee had known calling Sunny a sparkling would make him mad but he did not care. "You would try," he answered confidently. "I may be little but I pack a punch just ask Barricade."

Sunny just stalked off his eyes smoldering.

Everyone ignored him for a while and once Dani had eaten Sunny was back to normal. Dani wanted to play hide and seek, tag and once that was done she settled down with her drawing book and colored pencils. She snuggled down between Bee and Sunny on the blanket while Sides lie on his back in front of her. She drew the picture of her family. The picture was of Bee, Sunny, Sides and Dani. She then drew Sam and Mikaela in the clouds looking down at them. Dani just stared at the picture for a while but said nothing. In her heart she wished nothing would be different but tomorrow everything was going to change. No one said a word and soon the stars were coming out. Dani loved looking at the stars and Bumblebee had been telling her a little bit about the names of some of the stars she was seeing.

Even though she did not want to, Dani fell asleep. She had hoped that if she stayed up all night that tomorrow would not come, but she did fall asleep and she never even felt when Bee picked her up and put her in the car. He got to base and carried her to their room and instead of putting her down he lay in her bed all night with her curled into him. Bee did not recharge until the wee hours of the morning. He finally fell into a troubled recharge with dreams of Dani being pulled from his arms and he never saw her again. He woke with a start as he heard her screaming his name to come a rescue her from… something. Only he found she was not screaming his name but she was patting his face and saying his name. Well the day had finally come. So he put on his soldier face and got out of bed. He had to face this day much like he had to face a battle. He did not like it but it was here and there was no getting around it.

* * *

Dani was all packed and everything was loaded in the Camaro. There was a big crowd of mechs and people alike who were gathered to say bye. DanI said her goodbyes but when she got to Optimus she asked if he would pick her up. He complied and she climbed up his arm and sat on his shoulder. She whispered in his audios, "Don't worry Optimus. I don't hate you anymore. Sunny told me you had to obey. Bee makes me obey all the time even if I don't want to."

Optimus picked her off his shoulder and brought her so he could look her optic to eyes and said honestly, "Dani, I would never have made you go. I care about and you and if you need me just call."

Bumblebee watched the exchange and as he saw Optimus put Dani back down on the ground he caught the look in his optic and knew that this was just as hard on his leader as it was on him. The Anger he had been holding toward Optimus started to slowly recede at this realization.

* * *

Craig and Kimber stood at the door of their home when a Yellow Camaro drove up in front of their home. Out stepped a young man of about twenty. His pure blonde hair was tousled and he wore a white tee shirt with jeans. Two more men came out of the car before a little girl. The men were also in their 20's only they were older and taller than the driver. They were obviously twins even though one was blonde and the other had strawberry blonde hair. All three of the men had striking blue eyes and it seemed to Craig and Kimber that they were brothers. The little girl with them was exactly the opposite of the men. Her brown curly hair, dark brown eyes, and tan colored skin stood out when she stood beside these men. Dani was the name of the little Girl and she stood slightly behind the youngest man quietly taking his hand while she looked over Craig and Kimber.

The man holding her hand assessed them also and slowly came up to them extending his hand but never letting go of the Dani's.

"Hi!" he said confidently. "My name is Bradley. I am the family friend who will coming to see Dani on the weekends."

Craig took the offered hand and shook it with a friendly smile. "Craig and this is my wife Kimber." Then he turned to Dani and said, "You must be Dani."

Dani shook her head quietly but she did reach her hand out to shake Craig's. When he took it and smiled, she smiled back at him.

The twins, who had left their Lamborghini's on another street so as not to draw attention to themselves, then stepped forward introducing themselves. The Blonde was first and though he had a smile on his face as he extended his hand there was a slight contempt in his eyes as he assessed Craig. "My name is Sean and I love this girl." Craig gulped slightly as he shook the hand.

The strawberry blonde then walked up with a winning smile and introduced himself. "Hi! Names Sydney." Then he whispered, "Don't worry about him he is just a little protective." Craig and Kimber liked this twin immediately but they decided to not wave judgment just yet on the other.

Kimber took over then as she turned to Dani and asked her, "So would you like to see your new room." Dani stepped behind Bradley. Kimber looked at Bradley and the twins and said, "Oh they can come too." So they all moved to the room.

Dani walked into her room and was amazed at how pretty it was. Cinderella wall stickers were on the wall with a Cinderella bed ensemble. Her furniture was white with pink knobs and her bed was 4-poster bed. It was a little girls dream room and Dani liked it very much. She smiled at Craig and Kimber as she shyly looked around the room touching everything. Craig and Kimber smiled as they watched her. Once Dani got used to them they would be just fine Kimber knew this in her heart. They may even get to adopt her and make her own but she could not get herself excited over that yet. Foster Parenting would have to do for now.

"So how about we let you 4 alone awhile. We can have lunch on the patio when it is time." She walked away pulling Craig along with her. She was not sure why but she somehow knew she could trust these guys.

Once they left, all 4 flopped down on the bed or floor, wherever there was room, and just observed the room. Bradley was the first one to say something, "Jeez, our room looks like a bomb shelter compared to this."

Dani threw her arms around Bee and whimpered just a little as she said, "I'd rather go back with you."

Bee hugged her close said, "Hey remember no tears today."

"No tears," Dani mimicked.

"Hey I know. We need to go get your stuff," Sydney said as he jumped off the end of the bed.

Everyone got up and went down the stairs and each grabbed something to take to the room. Craig asked if he could help but all her stuff was already in someone's hand so he was just elected to be doorkeeper. Once Dani was unpacked, Sean pulled a present from the suitcase he was working on and gave it to Dani. Dani was shocked but she excitedly ripped open the package and inside was three stuffed "animals". One was a bumblebee, one was the sun and one was a soft red car. So much for no tears on this day, because as soon as Dani saw them she launched herself into Sunny's arms and just cried. Craig was passing by as this happened and he stood across the hall just watching as the four gathered into one big group hug and all 4 were shedding their own tears. All his fears of Sean melted away because he knew Sean was good to Dani and this was really all that mattered.

They spent the morning together and most of the afternoon but once it were time for dinner the three said it was time for them to go. Bradley and Sydney again shook Craig and Kimber's hand but before Bradley let go of their hands he warned them, "Only the 5 of us are allowed to pick up Dani from school or take her anywhere. You understand this right?"

Craig and Kimber both nodded. The foster agency has said that Dani's parents had been murdered and the killer has not yet been found. Sean practically glared at them right before he turned to go but no one took offence to this as they had come to realize that he was just naturally grumpy. The three were off. Dani watched the Camaro leave and never took her eyes off it until she could not see it anymore. Then she turned on her heel and ran straight to her room and closed the door. Kimber went to follow her but Craig held her back and said, "Let her go she has lost a lot today. She will be fine though I am sure."

Dani held her 3 stuffed toys that she had gotten today and cried so that she was sure her heart would break. Nothing would be right again she was sure.

* * *

A/N 2: Ok I know tecnically that DCF brings the kids to the homes and the parents usually have limited information about the kids they get but this was a totally different reason for having to give up Dani than normal kids have to be given up. I decided since they have permission to have weekends with her they should get to bring her to the home and meet the parents.


	7. Chapter 7 Jealous

**AN: I am sorry if there is mistakes here. It is late and I am tired of writing this chapter. It took a long time to write this and I did several revamps so I hope you all like it. I am sorry it took so long it's just that no one wanted to co-operate with me to get it done right. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't anything here because it is every sentient beings right to remain free.**

* * *

Dani had been at her new home for almost 2 weeks now. Dani liked Craig and Kimber. They cared about her and they were very nice to her. Even though she liked them, she still cried for her family in at the Autobot base.

Kimber and Craig were careful to give Dani her space. They wanted her to come consider them her family. They had plans of adopting her once things settled down. Right now was definitely not the time to bring that up though.

Dani seemed to accept her new family just fine. She talked with them when they were together and she seemed happy when they went on outings together. But she never let Craig or Kimber see her room much less go in there. It was her personal space and she had no intention of sharing it. She felt some satisfaction that something was only hers and she could decide if and when it needed changed. She was careful to never fall asleep unless she was in her bed and she always locked the door if she was in the room. She never allowed it to get too messy because she knew it would give Kimber a reason to enter it. Dani knew that she had some control there as to what was going on and she felt the need to guard that dearly.

Kimber hated that Dani kept her from her room. Mostly because she knew that Dani cried every night and she was not allowed in to comfort her. The first couple nights she had tried unlocking the door to go comfort the girl but that ended up making Dani scream at the top of her lungs. Craig made her stop doing it. He made her see that Dani for some reason needed the room to herself and if it would help her feel better then they needed to give her that space. It did not stop Kimber from sitting right beside the door until Dani stopped crying. That usually meant that Dani had fallen asleep and she was content to leave the hall then.

Kimber also had a hard time with the visits that happened every Saturday. Those days Dani showed a side of herself that Kimber and Craig never saw during the week. There was a shine in her eyes and she smiled, it was smile that filled her whole face. Kimber was not jealous of Dani being happy it was the fact that after those visits Dani cried longer than the other nights. It was a heart-wrenching cry that actually made Kimber cry also. She would have done anything to stop those tears, but she also knew that these guys really cared about Dani so she knew deep down that she could never take away the visits. It still hurt her though to hear the tears.

Today was Saturday and Kimber was sitting on the front porch waiting for the foursome to come back from their day together. It was getting dark and she knew that Dani would be tired when she got home. She decided to go in the house and get snack ready so she could get to bed as soon as possible. Just as she set everything on the table she heard the familiar rumble of the Camaro as it pulled up the driveway. She was at the door just as the guys came up on the porch.

Sean was carrying Dani who was asleep in his arms and he brushed past her as she opened the door without so much as a nod at her. He took Dani up to her room and laid her in bed making sure she was nice and warm. Just as he turned to leave she reached out and grabbed his hand, " Don't go," she whispered sleepily. He sat on the end of the bed not saying a thing but not letting go of her hand until she fell asleep.

Bradley was downstairs talking to Kimber and Craig about Tuesday because Tuesday was Danielle's first day of school and they wanted to be there for it.

"I plan on driving her to and from school everyday." Kimber said. "At least for a while until we know the one involved in her parents murder is caught. I don't want to leave too much to chance yet. So if you guys want to come meet us at the school I would not care at all." She was being truthful about not caring if they came. She knew Danielle was nervous about school and she was even nervous about having to leave her for such a long time so anything that might help make the day go smoother would be better. "Be there by 8:30 am."

Brad and Sydney nodded and Kimber went off to clean snack since Dani had not needed it tonight. Craig was engaged in conversation with the other 2. Kimber was wondering what was taking Sean so long upstairs. She went up to investigate and she saw Sean sitting by Dani holding her hand as she slept. Jealousy leaped into her mind as she watched Sean be able to do what she had longed and tried to do.

"You bastard," she hissed at him and turned from the door but she never got farther than 2 steps before Sean had her by the arm.

"What do you mean by that, woman?"

"You…. You come in here. You act like you own her. All of you. She smiles for you she laughs for you and she lets you comfort her. What am I? Am I Just some piece of furniture to cast aside? No I am her mother not you." She hissed at him as her eyes shot daggers at him. She would have stormed off if he had not still been holding her.

Sean gave her a calculating look as he considered her. "You have got one thing wrong here lady. You are not her mother. You are only her caregiver in my eyes. Your job is to protect her. You make sure she gets to school. If she wants you she will let you know until then you are NOTHING."

"I could tell DCF that you have no business coming anymore."

"You could and I can make your life a living Hell lady. Dani is only here because someone in government says she has to be. Fate has smiled on you to be the lucky ones to get her. Make no mistake about this. I don't like you. You mean nothing to me. If I had my way you would not have Dani Ever." With that Sean stalked off.

Kimber was left upstairs stunned after her confrontation with Sean. The only thing that brought her out of her trance was when Dani called out for Sean. She went to the door of her room and looked in but Dani was still asleep. She watched as Dani fought off her dreams calling for either Bradley, or Sydney or Sean. She almost went in to her room but remembering the screams that would come from Dani if she entered her room she vetoed that thought and went downstairs. Better not incur the wrath of Sean again by making her scream. The Guys were just leaving and Sean was nowhere to be seen when she came running out the door.

"Brad, Sydney, Dani is calling for you in her sleep again. Would you go see if you can get her to calm down?"

Brad turned and was up the stairs before Sydney could get in the door. He scooped Dani up in his arms and held her against his chest and she woke up and clung to him as Sydney came into the room.

Craig walked up to Kimber and put his arm around her because he saw that she was upset. She turned to him and smiled weakly and sighed. "I did something stupid."

"What?" Craig asked cautiously.

"I made Sean mad by accusing him of keeping Dani away from me."

"Oh! That would explain why he stormed out of here and looked like he could shoot lightening from his eyes."

"Do you really think he is safe for Dani? For us?"

"Well I have never seen treat Dani in any way that has given me cause to worry. In fact even though his personality is not that friendly I have never seen him do anything that should give me cause to worry for Dani. Now as far as we go, I just try to keep on his good side. I don't know that he would purposely harm us, but you never know."

"Well shouldn't we tell DCF this?"

"I wish I knew. I am not suicidal but I know it would make Dani draw into herself more if we stopped the visits. We just need to stay out of his way. Bradley and Sydney don't give me any such feelings so as long as they are here I don't think there will be trouble. Just let me know if more stuff happens."

"Ok." replied Kimber. "They are coming to the school on Tuesday to see Dani off on her first day of school."

"Oh, That will make her day."

"Do you think she will ever look to us as parents?" Kimber asked quietly.

"I think it is too soon to rush her. You are getting too anxious for that dear. You have to give it time."

" I know it just made me upset seeing him in there and knowing they are up there doing something I want to do."

"I know," Craig said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "Give it lots more time dear. I am sure it will happen."

After Bradley and Sydney got Dani back to sleep, they left never asking about why Sean left.

* * *

Tuesday came and Dani was a bundle of nerves. She hardly ate anything. She cried to Kimber that she did not want to go to school and the only way Kimber could get her to clam down was to tell her that Brad, Syd and Sean were going to meet them in the school parking lot. She smiled a little and got dressed but she was so quiet during the ride. They arrived before the busses came rolling in so that they could have a chance to see the classroom together. Dani squealed in delight as she saw Brad, Sydney and Sean waiting for them on the steps of the school building.

Kimber could hardly contain Dani as they crossed the parking lot, but she kept a very tight grasp on her hand so she would not dart out and get hit by an unsuspecting driver. They made it safely to the steps and Dani leaped into Bradley's arms and then was passed to the other guys. They all went into the building. Kimber watched Sean as he observed the security measures that the school took to keep unwanted visitors out of the school. Craig and Kimber had already told the school that Dani was not allowed to leave with anyone but himself or herself, Brad, Sean or Sydney. The five entered Dani's classroom and met the teacher. Dani cried at having to stay so the teacher said Kimber could stay for the day. Dani was ok with Kimber staying. So the Guys said their Goodbyes as they had work to do back on base and they left.

Kimber left Dani for a second promising to come right back. She had to talk to Sean before he left. He had not looked at her the whole time they were in the together and she knew it was not good for Dani to be around animosity so she figured she had to make things right between the two of them. She ran out in to the hall and called for Sean to stop.

He stopped but did not move to look back at her. Sean looked at Brad and Sydney. They knew why he had left the house the other day and they silently sent a message make it right.

So he reluctantly turned as she reached him.

Kimber spoke first not even letting him open his mouth. "Look I know it is not good for us to be upset at each other especially in front of Dani so I will say I am sorry for the mean things I said the other day. But just know, I will always be watching you when you are around her and if you do anything to harm her I will do all in my power to end your visits."

Sean gave Kimber a calculating look and yet there was some admiration there too for not backing down totally. He said, "Ditto, lady" and walked off.

Dani's day went off without a hitch. She found a friend that first day and Kimber had not even stayed the whole day. Soon Dani's days fell into a comfortable routine and she made more friends and her anxiety fell away. Kimber always drove her to school and most days Bradley would pick her up.

* * *

What all were totally unaware of was a man watching all these things from a distance. His black hair blowing in the wind while his long black coat whipped around his legs. His red eyes and the scar running down his check were the only things that might give someone near him a reason to be afraid. Otherwise he just watched blending in with his surroundings as only he could. He knew he could not get near the object of his desire but he would someday and when he did all would pay. Until then he could be patient. He would be patient. Somewhere somebody would slip up. He did not care who it was but he would be there when it happened. For now he just watched.


	8. Chapter 8 Planning

Barricade sat on the floor of his cell. He had known he was slagged six months ago when he had lost the ability to hide his signature from anyone. He had hoped that the Autobots would be the first to track him down at least there Ratchet would have fixed the trouble and if he was able to escape from the brig he would have been able to hide again. That had not happened though; Starscream had found him within the first day, like he had been scanning for his signature all along. Damn that stupid human for slamming into him. Some Humans were too stupid to live and that one had been one. Fortunately Barricade had not had to kill the human he had done that all on his own.

Starscream had done no repairs on Barricade and so Barricade still sat with little use of his right arm and his right audio sensor, communicator and scrambler were not in use either. At least the accident had not severed any energon lines though they would have repaired themselves. So Barricade sat in the darkness alone. He was given a ration of energon everyday, but other than that he was all alone. He could take it. He knew Starscream kept him there out of spite for not being at Mission City and then hiding away for 10 years. The slagger had never even asked why he was missing that day when he had answered the call in the first place. Some Leader he turned out to be. It did not surprise Barricade at all that Starscream was this way. He had no real leadership material.

Barricade had followed Starscream in their search for Megatron and the Allspark but he was prepared for Megatron to take control again. After he heard that Megatron was killed, he decided he would not follow Starscream. It was one reason he hid for so long. It was also why he was in this cell.

Suddenly he heard the sound of someone coming toward his cell. He checked his chronometer and knew it was not the normal time for his ration so he was curious as to who was coming. Not curious enough to stand up though, whomever it was would have to be worth the effort it took to get up. He kept his head down but turned his optics to see who would show up here. It surprised him who showed up. It was none other than the person whom he hated most, Starscream.

"Well traitor are you ready to come out of there?"

"Not if I have to swear allegiance to you."

"Still so stubborn. What are you willing to do, Barricade, stay there until you rust?"

"Whatever it takes to not follow you." Barricade replied sarcastically.

"Time will change your mind." Starscream waved his hand and Soundwave appeared with 2 drones. The drones picked him up and drug him to another room. He knew where he was going. It was the Room where Soundwave eventually took all prisoners. It was ok with him he was able to endure much, or so he thought.

* * *

Starscream kept his optics on Dani as much as possible. Everything about her schedule was perfect. He could never find the perfect time to take the girl. Craig and Kimber never let her out of their sight. They never even took her out of town. Those cursed Autobot were always on her street doing patrols. Most times Starscream would be in the air much to high to be detected by the Autobots so he could observe in peace. When he wasn't paying attention to Dani he was off prospecting for the perfect hideaway to take her once he had her. Somewhere he could be blocked from transmissions and scans. He would use a holographic projector to block suspicions from passing air traffic.

He decided on place in Montana. A group of humans there live mostly to themselves and have minimal technology. Of course this would not stop the Autobots from being able to scan but he had ways to keep hidden. This would be a great place for now.

* * *

Dani soon became used to her life. She liked school. So much came to her easily and soon she was one of the best in the class. She made friends and before she knew it 3 months had gone by. She was starting to warm up to Craig and Kimber. She did not lock her door anymore and sometimes she would leave it open as she played. Kimber was pleased at these new developments and she took each new step as a step towards being the family she wanted.

November was coming and it was soon Dani's birthday. Kimber knew Dani had a few friends at school so she wanted to plan a party for her. Craig thought it was fine idea if they kept it small and at their house, but she wanted to let in others in on the plans also and see what they thought. Brad was all for it as long as he, Sean and Sydney were allowed to be there also. Kimber did not care because the more adults to help the better.

Kimber and Sean never talked about what happened back in Aug. They were not friends but neither were they enemies. Kimber got used to them being around all the time. She knew that the guys often drove by the house. She knew now that Sean and Sydney had, NOT WERE, Lamborghini Diablo cars. The first day they drove by she and Dani had been working in the garden and Dani spotted them coming down the road. She ran to the end of the driveway and jumped up and down screaming "Hi Sean and Sydney," at them as the past. Kimber just watched until they were out of sight not really believing what her eyes were seeing. She seriously wondered why they guys had given up Dani. After all if they drove Lamborghini's and Bradley drove a Camaro they certainly weren't hurting for money. Then again she knew she would not get an answer from them and she knew DCF never gave out info so she decided to just drop it.

Kimber made up a list of Dani's friends from school who could come to the party. She showed Bradley and he approved all the names. One name stuck out at him though that was kind of ironic. Lily Demarco was the name. She was Trent Demarco's Daughter. Bradley asked Dani about Lily and found out that she was Dani's best friend. Interesting how life changes things in just a few short years.

* * *

The day of the party came and Dani had such a great time at the party. Her Grandpa Ron was there too. Craig and Kimber did not know that he existed and when Bradley had asked about inviting him they readily said yes. He stayed all day and he even got to tuck Dani in her bed that night. She had a great birthday and she knew when Saturday came Brad, Sydney and Sean was going to take her to the base. She missed everyone there and could not wait to go.

Brad and Sydney stayed to help clean up. Sean went outside to keep an eye on things. Sean was standing on the porch looking out over the neighborhood when something seemed to tickle the back of his processor. It set him on alert but as soon as he felt it the tickle was gone. Instantly his holo form was gone he ran scan all over the neighborhood but nothing came up.

"Guys we need to go now" Sunstreaker commed the other two.

"What's up, Sunny?" Sideswipe asked.

"Not sure but something is off and we have to find it. NOW!"

"Coming," Brad responded. They told Craig to keep an eye out on things tonight Sean was worried. Craig nodded and the guys were gone. The cars were off. Each took a different way searching for and depiction activity, but try as they might they never found a thing. They circled by Dani's home constantly that night but nothing showed up all night.

"I know someone was here." Sunstreaker defended himself. "Hey no said different. We believe you bro." Sideswipe said.

"I just wish we had found him. Dani is not safe until we find him."

"Your right Sunstreaker maybe we should talk to Prime about having a constant patrol on her. We can't be here all the time." Bumblebee suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

Starscream jumped into space to avoid being detected. He had risked a scan and almost got caught by that fragger Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker would not hesitate to jet after him. It would not matter how many human were around and there was no way he getting this taken away from him. So he hid again. He knew this would cause a delay. Those Autobots would not let her out of their sight for a while. Oh well he needed to get back and see how things were going with Barricade anyway.

**AN: Sorry there was such a long time between posts. Things are going to start getting nasty. So just be warned. I may end up making it rated M depending how detailed I get. Don't know how much I can write but this is something plaguing my mind and it won't leave so I have to write something. **


End file.
